


Enby Dream Pog?

by solacebean



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Dream, Not Beta Read, Trans Character, guess i’ll die, is that too much to ask for, ive never made fanfiction before, please I just want enby Dream, this is my first work please be gentle, yall please I have no idea what I’m doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solacebean/pseuds/solacebean
Summary: Dream struggles to figure out what’s wrong with him, until he realizes he’s a them. The world feels a little easier to live in after that.This is my first work on this site, and also technically my first fanfiction, but I mean. Sometimes you just need to project on your favorite block men, amirite?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story starts off calling Dream a he, I want everyone to know that I only did that because this is supposed to be written from Dream’s POV, which also means that they don’t actually know that their pronouns are they/them or that they’re nonbinary. I wanted the writing to reflect that. I hope that doesn’t upset anybody.
> 
> Also, just in case someone gets upset and thinks some random cishet female wrote this thinking she knew all about nonbinary people, I’m actually a nonbinary individual myself. I mostly just wanted to project a bit, honestly, this whole thing is pretty self-indulgent and probably not that well written, so sorry about that in advance lmao

Dream looked at himself in the mirror, studying his features, trying to figure out what was wrong, what didn’t fit. Why didn’t it feel right, when he looked himself in the face? When he looked at his body? Why did it feel so  _off_ _?_ What was  _ wrong ? _

He stayed there, staring at his reflection for who knows how long, trying to decipher why he didn’t like it  _what was wrong what was wrong why did he feel so wrong?-_

A faint  _ding_ could be heard coming from his bedroom, tearing his eyes away from the mirror. He debated turning back around, ignoring the notification and going back to his thoughts.

Dream didn’t bother to shut the bathroom door on his way out.

\-----

He was staring again. It wasn’t a mirror this time, but it was a reflection. His reflection.

_ His . _

_Why did that feel wrong too?_

_What was wrong with him?_

Dream’s thoughts spiraled as he sat in his gaming chair, the reflection on his monitor staring back at him as his thoughts raced. Mocking him.

He didn’t look right. He didn’t think he looked  _wrong_ , though, either. There were some things that he liked about himself, like his face and his hands and his- well. Maybe not his chest, exactly. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it flat, but he thought it would be better if there was more of a bump to it. He was happy with it though, it didn’t disgust him. But, there were other parts he wished were different. Like his hair, he wished it were a bit longer, maybe he should grow it out a bit, let the wavy curls go a little wild? And his legs, he didn’t think he liked them hairy, he should invest in some shaving cream for that.

But, inwardly, somehow, he knew that just changing those parts of himself wasn’t going to fix everything. There was something he was missing,  _what was he missing? Why couldn’t he place it? What was wrong with him?_

_ Him . _

It still didn’t feel right.

_ Why ? _

Dream didn’t get much sleep that night.

\-----

Dream didn’t think about it much after that sleepless night, too preoccupied with planning for the next Manhunt video. The thoughts only crossed his mind in flashes before he put them on the back burner for later, inevitably forgetting about them until the next one rolls around and the process repeats itself.

He didn’t think much else about it until an offhand comment one of his friends made while recording threw him off his rhythm.

\--

There was a lull in conversation. Dream had just defeated the three hunters after a very intense battle that left him nearly dead if it wasn’t for some raw pork chops he had in his inventory. None of them were particularly keen on keeping an entertaining conversation, since this bit was probably going to be cut from the video already, or so Dream thought.

He didn’t know, but the hunters had prepared beforehand. They knew they were probably going to die early on, so they made extra sets of armor and food just in case. Their planning ahead paid off, and they were quickly making their way to Dream’s location.

They tried to keep quiet, to keep it a surprise, but Dream must have caught them, seen them out of the corner of his eye while focusing on his food and trying to think of his next step. He thought it was just a wolf or sheep at first, but then he realized with a startling jolt that-

“Wait- how do you guys have full iron again already?!”, he quickly grabbed the food from his furnace and started running.

Dream still hadn’t had the chance to heal up yet, and he was going to have to sacrifice his furnaces and fuel if he wanted to survive. He silently cursed at himself for leaving the food in his other furnace behind, but quickly refocused on staying alive when he noticed Sapnap, the hunter he spotted earlier, almost close enough to hit him.

“Oh Dream~!”, Sapnap was calling, giggling a little before continuing, “Get over here Dream~! Oh you’re so gonna die!”

Dream kept silent, trying desperately to think of a way out of this situation. Maybe he could find a ravine and try to push them in again? That hasn’t really worked lately though, the hunters have gotten smarter about that. Maybe he could try to juke them in the trees, but- no that would require taking fall damage at some point if he really wanted to get away. Unless he block trapped them, but he’s been getting sloppier at that lately and-

“I’ve almost got him! George! George, Bad! Cut him off! I’m so close oh come on, just a little bit farther-“, Dream was running out of time, he had to make a decision quick.

Taking quick stock of his inventory and realizing he didn’t have anything that could save himself, he quickly tried to think of an option that wasn’t too risky to try.

And then, they broke through the edge of the forest, and before them stood the vast body of water that was the ocean.

Dream grinned. His luck hadn’t run out after all. He dived. Sapnap followed.

“Come on Dream! Come here! Fight me like a real man!”, Sapnap was taunting.

Something in Dream lurched at the comment, but he tried not to let it show. This battle was too important to not focus on. He dived deeper, munched on some food, and turned around with an axe in hand.

There was a boat on the water above, Bad and George were getting ready to join the battle. Sapnap was already there. Dream took his chance to attack. He missed, and he swam up for air when he realized he was almost out. Sapnap hit his own attack, and Dream was down to just two hearts again. He dived, eating again, healing quickly, and now George was in the water, and Bad was too, and they were all coming for him. He dove deeper, and swam farther, and he heard dolphins before he saw them. Apparently his friends did too.

“Don’t let him get the dolphins! Bad hurry  _up_ _!_ ”, that was George, “He’s going to get  _away_ _!_ ”

“Hold on, get in the boat, we can reach the dolphins before him!”, Bad now.

Dream chanced a look back. Sapnap was still hot on his trail, but Bad and George were back in the boat and quickly gaining on him. He turned his camera view back to first-person. He could see the dolphins now, there were two of them and he was so close, so close,  _almost there-_

Speed boost. He got the dolphins,  _he got both the dolphins._ He cheered. His friends desperately called after him. He kept going.

\--

_“Come here! Fight me like a real man!”_

He couldn’t get it out of his head. Why wouldn’t it  _leave_ _?_ _Why was he still thinking about it?_

He was on his way to the stronghold now, but that stupid comment hadn’t left his head ever since he had gotten out of that water battle and escaped certain death. It just kept coming back,  _why wouldn’t it leave him alone?_ It was just a stupid comment, Sapnap probably didn’t even mean anything by it, so  _why wouldn’t it leave him alone?_

The sound of George calling out for him, his classic, “Oh Dream~!”, to parallel his own, “Oh George~!”, snapped him out of his thoughts. He couldn’t think about this now, he had to focus.

He kept moving.

\--

Dream didn’t win that Manhunt. The hunters beat him to the stronghold, and he managed to juke them and make it to the End, but he didn’t get much farther than that.

Every time he heard Sapnap’s voice, the comment made its way back to the forefront of his mind.

He couldn’t focus. It just kept coming back. _Why did it matter so much to him? What was the big deal? It was just a stupid comment,_ _why was it causing him so many problems?_

Dream still wasn’t sure as to what the answer to that was. He was starting to get sick of not having an answer.

He tried not to think about it after that.

\-----

He couldn’t stop thinking about it.

After whatever happened to him during that Manhunt recording, he started noticing the littler things.

Every time someone called him,  him or  he , he cringed. He didn’t know what else to call himself though. He didn’t know why it hurt, why it felt so wrong, why it didn’t fit,  _why didn’t it fit? What was wrong?_

Dream decided it had been long enough. He opened his phone, and started to type what he felt. Maybe, hopefully, Google had some answers.

\--

Dream already knew about the term transgender, of course, but he never thought that might be what was wrong with him. The thought never crossed his mind- her mind? No, that still didn’t feel right. Maybe he wasn’t transgender? But, no,  _he_ still didn’t feel right either.

Dream decided to do some more digging.

\--

_They/Them._

_Non-binary._

Dream thought about it, tried to think of themself as a them, as non-binary, and for once- for once, it felt  _right_ . It  _fit_ .

Dream doesn’t think they’ve ever felt more relieved in their life before now. Finally, they understood what was so  _wrong_ about themself. They understood why everything felt  _off_ and it was finally,  _finally_ , as if everything had been moved into its proper place. They’ve never felt happier than that moment of realization that that was  them,  and they weren’t  _alone_ in their feelings.

They researched a little more, just to be sure, but inside they already knew.  _They finally found who they were._

And they wouldn’t change it for the world.

\-----

_Oh god, they were going to have to come out now weren’t they._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream comes out. It goes better than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao yeah okay couldn’t help myself.
> 
> Still isn’t beta read so sorry for any mistakes in the writing, I hope you all enjoy it anyways ^^_^^;
> 
> Also uh, sorry I didn’t include Dream coming out to the rest of the server, I kinda forgot about them and by the time I remembered I had already finished the chapter and I wasn’t sure how I could fit that scene in without rewriting the last half of the chapter entirely.

Dream took a deep breath, steadying themself.

Their family had taken it well, all things considered. It took a bit more explaining than they would’ve liked, but overall their family understood and accepted and loved them still. Their sister even said they were the best sibling she could ever ask for before they left, and it almost made them cry to hear that.

As great as coming out to their family had turned out, they also knew that if they wanted to feel comfortable at all times they were going to have to come out to their friends too. And their fanbase, but, Dream didn’t really want to think about that just yet.

Currently, they were staring at their phone, trying to figure out how to best word their confession to their closest friends, the Muffinteers. Perhaps they should just use the same conversation starter they did with their family? It hadn’t gone 100% smoothly when they did it, but it was also the only thing they had.

With that decided, they opened the conversation thread between themself and their three best friends.

And then promptly closed the channel again.

Their phone got tossed to the side, thumping somewhere not all that far away on their bed.

Maybe tomorrow would work better.

\-----

They didn’t end up coming out the next day either. Or the day after that.

Every time they thought they were _finally_ going to go through with it, they backed out at the last second. Their message never sent, and the conversation never came up.

When they did end up coming out, it was unplanned and completely off-the-cuff. An accident in all senses of the word. Dream can only thank whatever deity was watching over them up above that nobody was streaming or recording during that time.

\--

They were speaking off camera, just a casual voice call between the four friends, making silly conversations that switched between topics seemingly at random.

Then, somehow, the topic of popular bands came up.

Including Mother Mother.

Now, Dream didn’t really _mean_ to come out in such a roundabout way, but the joke slipped passed their lips before they could really think about the consequences.

Sapnap had made some joke about how Dream, George, and Bad were all his brothers from another mother- _why does it always start with Sapnap?-_ and before Dream could stop themself, the words,

“More like sib from another crib,” tumbled from their mouth.

They held their breath.

_Maybe they would just think it was a crappy joke and write it off? Maybe they won’t say anything?_

Their prayers went unanswered, and when George spoke up they knew that they shouldn’t try to hide it anymore.

“Isn’t that what Sap said already?”, George’s words would’ve been a slap to the face if Dream wasn’t already panicking.

_If they didn’t do it now, when would they?_

With slight trepidation, they opened their mouth again, and spoke, “I- uh, no, it’s uh, it’s not really the same thing. Or, I didn’t really mean it in the same way?”, they cursed their shaky voice and uncertain tone.

They took another steadying breath, like the one they took weeks prior when they came out to their family- _the four of them were sort of like a family, too, weren’t they?-_ and steeled their resolve. The call was silent while they gathered themself, but the confusion in the air was palpable. Too late to back down now.

When Dream started speaking again, their voice didn’t waver as much.

“I meant it in the sense that I’m not a guy. I’m nonbinary. So, I, uh, I cant really be your brother from another mother since I wouldn’t be your brother, you know?”, the silence was all that met them.

They worried, for a moment, that they had said the wrong thing. That they had ruined everything.

And then Bad spoke up, like the angel he was, and saved Dream from their thoughts before they could get too far.

“So you’re nonbinary? Like, you use they/them pronouns?”, Dream couldn’t tell if they wanted to kiss Bad or cry right then, but it didn’t really matter.

They made a noise of confirmation, not able to trust their voice just yet, but incredibly happy that someone already understood.

Maybe crying was what they wanted to do afterall.

It was George who spoke up again next, sounding uncertain when he said, “So... you want us to call you they/them from now on?”

Dream smiled. There were already tears gathering in their eyes, but they didn’t pay those any mind.

“Yeah, that would be great, actually,” their voice cracked at the beginning. They couldn’t find it in themself to care all that much.

“Dude!- Wait, can I still call you dude? Is that okay?”, Sapnap started, giving Dream a chuckle before they assured their friend that _yes, you can still use dude, I don’t care,_ and he continued, “That’s so cool! I can’t believe you just came out like that!”

They all laughed a little at the comment. Dream still wasn’t quite sure they believed it yet either.

“Seriously though, thank you for trusting us with that,” they could hear the smile in Sapnap’s voice as he said it, and the two other boys in the call quickly agreed with the sentiment.

The atmosphere surrounding the rest of the call was warm, and Dream was suddenly really happy they finally managed to come out to their second family.

\--

“Wait, what are we suppose to call you on streams?”, George spoke up a little after the conversation had moved to a different topic.

The others stayed silent, waiting for an answer from the person in question.

Dream started to panic again.

\-----

Okay, so _maybe_ coming out to their fans was a bit more difficult than they originally anticipated.

They had done serious streams before, but those usually included topics like shipping and the fans themselves- the closest thing that came to personal was when they talked about being pressured to do a face reveal. They never had to talk about their gender identity before, they never really thought they were anything other than cis.

Although, Dream supposes there’s gotta be a first time for everything.

They started the stream.

\--

The stream consisted of Dream’s Minecraft avatar bouncing around on a new world in creative mode, like the few serious streams that came before this one.

George, Sapnap, and Bad were on call with Dream while they worked up the courage to come out. They were also moderating the chat, ready to kick out any naysayers when the time arose.

There were so many people watching already.

Dream took a deep breath. The chat was starting to get worried the audio was messed up. Nobody had spoken yet, waiting for Dream to say the words themself.

“Alright. I think I’m as ready as I’ll ever be,” they paused again. Chat was starting to ask questions.

They tried to take another steadying breath, and continued on with their speech.

“So, I’m sure you guys all saw the title of the stream. This is supposed to be a serious stream. It’s not anything bad, though, I promise,” Chat was still rapidly asking what was going on. It was too fast to read any individual message.

Dream kept going, their hands were trembling a little but a quick glance to the discord chat helped them to speak up once more, “This stream is going to be short and sweet, I just needed to get this information out there. As some of you might already know, I’m a guy,” internally, they cringed at the word, but they kept going despite it, ”But, that’s not really true.”

Chat was starting to catch on. Dream smiled as the chat predicted a coming out and sent out support accordingly.

“This is my coming out stream,” Chat started to blow up quicker. The supportive messages were going by so fast Dream could only catch glimpses before a whole new set of messages was on screen, “and I’m nonbinary. I use they/them pronouns, and I hope you all can still love and support me like you always have.”

Dream was grinning now, a full blown ear to ear smile. Chat was sending hearts now, both the normal Twitch heart and the nonbinary flag one, as well as more supportive messages.

“Thank you guys, thank you all so much. I love you all,” Dream thought they might cry again.

They didn’t, but it was a close thing.

“If you ever try to invalidate Dream, I’ll invalidate your kneecaps!”, Sapnap finally spoke up, eliciting a few laughs from the rest of the group.

“Shut up, Pandas,” but the smile in their tone was obvious.

 _Yeah,_ Dream thought, _I’m really glad I’m here right now._

\-----

When the stream was over, Dream changed their Twitter bio to reflect their new pronouns, as well as a quick tweet to inform any fans that might have missed the stream.

Somehow, the influx of supportive replies from fans and friends alike made them feel warmer than they already were.

Dream really doesn’t think they would ever change any of this for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this! I hope you liked it, even though it’s probably a mess!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated but not necessary, I just like to know that people actually enjoyed reading my practical word vomit lmao

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was wondering, I use any pronouns that aren’t female based, but my top four are they/he/zhey/xi.
> 
> This fic was mostly just because I want more relatable enby Dream fics out there.
> 
> Dream, if you see this, I’m sorry you ever did.
> 
> If Dream ever says he’s not comfortable with fics like this being made about him, I’ll gladly take this down, so please tell me if that ever comes up!


End file.
